Jealousy Takes Over
by rrrlikeswolves99
Summary: Roy and Artemis have been dating for awhile, and just told the team. Everyone is pretty much okay with it. That is, everyone except Wally. (Wally/Artemis)


**RATING: K+**

 **PAIRING: ARTEMIS AND WALLY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO I'M**

 **TRYING ALL THIS OUT TO SEE IS I CAN WRITE STUFF**

 **PEOPLE WILL ENJOY. SO I WOULD** **APPRECIATE COMMENTS.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**

* * *

Wally woke up in the middle of the night hungry, so he sped into the kitchen only to see a certain blond archer with a HUGE grin on her face, but when she saw Wally her smile immediately disappeared.

" _What are you still doing up, Baywatch?_ " She asked quite annoyed.

" _I'm getting a snack, you?_ "

" _I was out._ "

" _with who?_ "

" _Green Arrow!_ "

Before he could say anything else Artemis was in her room. So he left it alone for the night thinking to himself he'll figure it out tomorrow, totally forgetting about his snack.

-The next day-

Wally woke up, showered, got dressed, and sped out of his room. He saw Megan in the kitchen making pancakes, Robin and Conner watching TV, and Kaldur reading a book. Puzzled he asked where Artemis was. Megan replied "She left about an hour ago. said she had to ketch up on some school work for..."

Before she could finish the computer announced the departure of the young speedster. He sped over to her house but as soon as the apartment came into view he stopped. There stood Artemis and... Roy? Why was he with Artemis? He was about to confront them when he saw something he never expected, they... kissed!? He sped off before either archer saw him.

Artemis POV:

I woke up early in the morning to go check on my mom, she had been sick for the past couple of days and I had been taking care of her. When I got to my mom's apartment. Red Arrow was standing in front of the door. You see we had gotten rather close since Green Arrow had put them on century watch together, after a while century watch became make out time. Eventually they decided to start dating in public; not keep it a secret but, neither of them really did anything to change that. Roy decided he would be the first to change that.

So I walked up to him to see what he wanted, and he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, which was very unusual for Roy. Eventually we broke apart. Then he asked me.

" _Artemis, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat for dinner tonight?_ "

" _Depends, where do you wanna go and what do you want to do afterwards?_ " I thought to myself, this is going to be fun. Of course I wanted to go but, it's way more fun if he works for it.

" _Well, we could go to the new restaurant that opened up on 22 St?_ "

" _And... after that?_ "

He got that cocky smile that he normally gets when he knows something I don't know.

" _Thats up to you, but if you can't think of anything I'm sure I could come up with something."_

 _I smiled. "It's a date then."_

 _"I'll pick you up at 8."_

WALLY POV:

I got home, plopped on the couch, picked up a controller, and started playing. Robin noticed (probably the look of hatred on my face) and walked over grabbed another controller and joined me.

" _How you feeling?_ "

" _fine!_ "

" _clearly. Come on man, whats wrong?_ "

" _NOTHING IS WRONG, I'M TOTALLY FINE!_ " it came out a little more harsh than I wanted.

" _okay, I surrender._ " He said with his hands up.

 **Artemis B07**

I got up and sped to my room before Artemis got to the living room.

" _She thinks that she can do anything she wants! First she replaced Red Arrow, then she makes out with him like it wasn't her fault!_ " of course I knew it wasn't her fault but it's much easier to blame her.

ARTEMIS POV:

I was in my room, getting ready for my date with Roy. I decided to go with a simple black dress that came half way down my thigh and a pair of black stilettos. Adding a little makeup and a pair of silver dangling earrings, I was all ready for my date. I looked at the clock and it was 6:49 pm. So I walked out into the kitchen to wait for Roy. I have to admit I'm a little nervous to see how everyone would react when they see me and Roy together.

Megan looked over and saw me dressed up. She then flew over with a HUGE smile on her face.

" _WOW! You look beautiful! Where are you going? Who are you going with? Is he cute? Do I know him? How long have you known him? Wow You look SOOOOO pretty!_ "

" _Thank you Megan._ "

Hearing Megan excited about something, Conner, Robin, Aqualad, and Wally(who were watching a movie) turn to look at Artemis and if their jaws weren't attached I swear they would have fallen to the floor.

Aqualad is the first to say something.

" _That dress very well suits you, Artemis._ "

Then Robin and Conner complemented me as well

" _Yeah, you look hot!_ "

" _You look very beautiful!_ "

A small hint of pink was added to my cheeks when I got a complement from three cute guys.

Everyone one was staring at Wally waiting for him to say something nice as well. After a long amount of staring he finally gave in.

" _Yeah, you look nice._ " I stared at him in awe. I didn't know you could give someone a complement and all the whiling sounding like ' _Go and die_ '.

" _Was that so hard, Baywatch?_ "

He gave me a hard glare. So of course I gave him my best smirk.

" _So where are you going?"_ Megan asked.

" _We are going to the new restaurant on 22st."_

 _"oooooohh, FANCY!"_

 **Red Arrow B06**

" _Got to go. My date is here._ " They went blank, it's like their bodies were there but their minds fell asleep.

I walked out of the kitchen to where Roy was waiting for me.

" _You ready, beautiful?_ "

"yeah, _I'm pretty sure Megan is more excited about this date than I am. Lets go._ "

Wally POV:

As soon as she left with Roy, Megan started asking questions.

"" _Wait! She's going on a date with Red Arrow? When did they start liking each other? How long have they been dating? Where are they going? She better be back here by 10! I'm not sure if I'm excited about this of disappointed she didn't tell me._ "

Aqualad spoke up. " _I think that was her way of telling us._ "

It was around 10:30 when Megan started to really freak out.

" _She should have been home by now! They better be on their way or so help me..."_

Her eyes started to glow white and she had a terrifying look on her face. Then she looked over at me and in a very scary voice said.

 _"WALLY, YOU GO AND PICK HER UP FROM THE RESTAURANT!"_

 _"What if she's not there"_

 _"SHE BETTER BE, OR ROY MIGHT HAVE AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT!"_

So I speed off to 22st. to find Artemis. She was walking out the door when i came up to the restaurant with Roy on her arm. She was smiling, showing her beautiful white teeth, and they were chatting. They leaned in to kiss when I zoomed in, picked her up, and sped off before Roy knew what was going on.

Artemis POV:

We were walking out of the restaurant together. Roy have reserved a corner table, so it was nice and private. The entire time we were talking about missions, and got into a contest with who had the funniest story. Of course I won, thanks to kid flash and all of the stupidity that comes with him.

" _I had so much fun, Roy."_

 _" I'm glad. I had fun too."_

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and leaned in, just as our lips are about to touch... I am no longer with Roy.

 _"WALLY!"_

 _" Hey! I was ordered to come pick you up by Megan!"_

 _" Why didn't you wait until after my date was over?!"_

 _"Stop shouting!"_

 _" I'M NOT SHOUTING!"_

We looked at each other for a second than burst out laughing.

Wally POV:

'I got her to laugh!' I thought to myself. She's never laughed at me in that way before, normally she would laugh at me in a mean way to make fun of me! I smiled triumphantly. I looked down at her and she gave me a weird look.

" _What's wrong with you, Wally, your'e smiling like you just got kissed by a girl._ "

" _Well I... wait... did you just call me Wally?_ "

" _ummm._ "

She blushed slightly. Artemis doesn't blush! Why is she blushing? She looks cute when she's blushing... wait... did I just think Artemis is cute?! Well I mean she is with her hair blowing in the wind, and her make up, she looks kinda different.

When we arrive, Megan flew strait over to us. She paused a moment and was staring at us. For a while I didn't know why she was acting so weird when I realized I'm still holding Artemis 'bridal style' in my arms. Flustered,(and a slight shade of pink) I set her down. She then starts pelting Artemis with questions.

 _"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? I have been worried sick! Do you know how long you've been out? Why didn't you tell me you've been dating Roy? How long have you been dating Roy? Did you kiss? When did you first know he was the one?"_

" _Artemis was not meant for Roy!"_

I was steaming! Artemis is NOT meant for Roy. Artemis is meant for... wait a second that can't be right she and I hate each other! I can't like her! I dragged Artemis off to my room and shut the door.

Artemis POV:

Megan asked me question after question not giving me enough time to answer any of them, then she got to her last question.

 _"When did you first know he was the one?"_

 _"Artemis was not meant for Roy!"_

Oh great! here comes the 'it's your fault he left' speech. I hate it when he blames me for something Roy chose to do on his own. Preparing myself for his speech he took me by the wrist and pulled me into his room.

" _What are yo..._ "

Before I could finish. Wally had smashed his lips into mine. I was in shock! What would Roy think!? Why is Wally kissing me and... why have I not broken his clavicle yet!? What do I do!? And then it hit me. Wait... I like this... I like Wally! I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He placed his hands on my hips.

" _You kissed me back?!"_ he said surprised.

I smiled and kissed him again. It was wonderful! I already knew that Roy and I were not meant to be together, i'll admit, it was fun, but with Wally... I feel like it was supposed to be always Wally.

Roy was a great kisser but Wally blew him out of the water.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He scratched his head and looked away his cheeks bright pink along with the tips of his ears.

"Well, I hated seeing you and Roy together, and it REALLY bothered me. That's when I realized that 'I LIKE YOU!"

"Wally?"

"I LIKE YOU TOO!"

I kissed him again with all I had in me!

" I like your laugh, your smile, how you can always lighten the mood, you always make me feel better. I like YOU!"

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has commented on my story! It helps me to know how to fix it!


End file.
